


A Quiet Night In

by Kaapp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Always1895, Always1895 Monthly Fic Prompt Challenge: June 2018–Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: John and Sherlock cuddle before going to sleep.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my small contribution for this month challenge: #Always1895 fic prompt challenge—the theme: cuddling!

Today had been a quiet and normal day. No cases, no murders to catch, just a regular day. John worked for the most part of it while Sherlock stayed home doing experiments and playing the violin. John had picked up take-out on his way home from the surgery and after dinner they enjoyed the evening by the fire in their respective armchairs simply talking.

Now it was time for bed, John had just finished brushing his teeth. He walked into their bedroom to find Sherlock sitting on their bed, against the headboard and under the covers, deeply focused on his phone. His hair was a mess from him running his hand through it over and over during the day and John found it adorable. He smiled at the picture os Sherlock in front of him. Who knew that one day he would get the chance to share his life with this beautiful man.

“ _God I love him_ ,” he caught himself thinking.

He loved these moments of quiet and domestic bliss. He crawled into bed and switch off the lights, exhausted from the day he had had. He shifted his pillow and lay on his side, back to Sherlock. He tried to fall asleep but his brain wouldn’t switch off. He sighed and turned around to his other side so he could see Sherlock, still sitting and typing on his phone, unaware of his struggle to find some sleep.

“Sherlock?”  
“Mmh yes?”  
“Can we cuddle?” John asked in a small voice.  
Sherlock only let out a “Fine,” before he slide down the bed, turning his back to John, so his lover could be the big spoon and kept typing on his phone.

John drift closer, and wrapped his right arm around Sherlock’s middle and nuzzled his hair, breathing in his shampoo that brought him comfort, it felt like home. John dropped a small kiss on the back of Sherlock’s neck and already felt better and tired enough to fall asleep. He hummed of happiness. His hand slipped under Sherlock’s shirt and set down on Sherlock’s belly, moving up and down in soft light strokes.

Sherlock stopped typing, “Hm, John?”  
“Yes, love?” John mumbled.  
“I’m not really in a mood for sex.”  
“It’s alright. Me neither. Just cuddle with me.” He dropped another soft kiss on Sherlock’s neck.  
“But your hand...” He trailed off.  
“I just want to be skin to skin with you, that’s all. Feel you. It appeases me.”  
“Oh.”

One of Sherlock’s hand came to settle on John’s hand and caress it before he went back to his phone.  
“Why are you typing so much?” John wondered, eyes closed and his voice muffled by the pillow and Sherlock’s hair.  
“Case.”  
“Interesting?”  
“Barely a two, I’m conducting it by email.” That made John smiled into his hair.

He held him close, trying to show him how much he loved him. He then kissed Sherlock just behind his ear. Sherlock’s hand came to rest on top of John’s on his belly, interlinking their fingers as he put down his phone with his other hand, on the bedside table. He then drew closer against John, settling himself to sleep too.

“Tired?” John mumbled.  
“No. ”  
“Liar. You know it’s alright to be human and feel tired.”  
“Shh, cuddle with me or I’ll leave.”  
“Leave where?” John chuckled not phased by the ultimatum.  
“Sofa, just across the hall.”  
John tightened his hold, “You wouldn’t.”  
“Try me.”  
“Another time.” he said nuzzling his partner, “I’m enjoying your warmth.”  
“Is that so?” Sherlock turned in order to face John.  
“Yes,” he said leaning closer to kiss Sherlock.

They shared a soft and delicate kiss. When they broke apart Sherlock rest his head on John’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and in a matter of minutes both of them fell asleep happily in each other arms.


End file.
